3:09
by poxelda
Summary: A short one shot. What happens the first time Mac has to diffuse a bomb after he failed with the elevator bomb that killed Charlie. No warnings.


**3:09**

Too many wires. Mac rubbed sweat out of his eyes. He glanced over the giant bomb desperately looking for another way. None, of course. It always came down to minutes. Always came down to him. _Get my killer_. Mac physically flinched at the inevitable image of the elevator, the last look-not fear-resignation and anger. Part of Mac knew it wasn't aimed toward him, but he failed. There was no other way to put it. He failed and Charlie died because of it.

**2:09**

Mac's eyes burned and his hand shook. Everything blurred. He knew this...he had to. He shook his head. He's going to fail and this time millions will die. Mac swallowed a wordless sob. He was going to stay until the end. If he failed, he deserved the same fate he brought Los Angeles to. For the first time, Mac was glad Jack was half a world away. At least he'd survive. Mac slumped and took deep breaths trying to make his brain work through the panic. He couldn't do it. He reached up and pulled his hair. He knew it wasn't helping, but it was better than screaming. It hurt more.

**1:19**

"Mac? How're ya doin' under there?" Bozer. Mac closed his eyes. Images of Boze blown to powder. Mac leaned forward. A sound came from his throat-something between a wail and a swear.

"That doesn't sound good." Desi said. Mac could hear the gunfire in the background of comms.

"I ca-can't." Mac gasped. He couldn't breathe…

"Yes you can, Blondie." Matty. The voices blurred together into a buzz, bubbles crossed his vision.

"Hey, Mac?" The voice was gentle, had a familiar cadence. Mac looked up. His heart fluttered and he looked up. Riley. Mac hated himself for the disappointment.

"Riley...there's not enough time, LA's going to die like Charlie and it's all my fault and-"

"MAC!" Riley grabbed his hands and pulled them down. Her hands were warm against his cold clammy grip.

"Ri-"

"Stop, take a breath-come on-" Mac automatically fell into step with her coaching. Her eyes held his gaze, strong, steady. Mac felt the panic ease.

"Ri-"

"Listen, I trust you. We all do-"

"So did Charlie and-" Riley put a finger on Mac's mouth.

"Look, I am not going to die today. You know what that would do to Jack, right?" Mac's mouth went dry. He shook his head and glanced at the bomb.

**0:45**

"There's not enough time for a logical-"

"Then be illogical. What would you do if Jack was here?" Mac closed his eyes. He studied the bomb.

**0:29**

"Screw it." He growled. He reached down, grabbed all the wires and yanked. The timer ticked down at the same rate. Mac and Riley shared a look of wide-eyed horror. Mac wrapped himself around Riley and covered his body with hers. He knew it wouldn't matter, but it is what Jack would do. He could at least protect Riley with his last

**0:00**

breathe. Mac's chest heaved in air. He frowned confused. No pain. No blood. No boom? Mac slowly uncoiled from Riley and looked at the bomb. The timer counted down, but he'd managed to separate it from the explosive. He slumped back shaking. Riley gasped in air and stared at the bomb. She grinned.

"I knew you wouldn't let us die." She said. Tears shone in her eyes.

"Great job, blondie." Matty said.

"I think I wet myself, but I'm good." Riley said.

"We got the terrorists down, I think we're ready for exfil-" Mac closed his eyes. He didn't know if he could move a muscle. They had done it, he hadn't.

"Mac? Hey, you ok?"

"Blondie?"

"Riley, what's wrong?"

"Give me a minute guys." Riley said. Mac felt her reach into his ear and heard the beep of the comms going off, "Mac? Mac? Come on now, open those baby blues." Mac's mouth quirked at the edges. He forced his eyes open.

"You sound like Jack." He whispered. Riley sank back with a relieved breath. She pointed at her mussed hair.

"I never had a grey hair until I met you. I think he might be onto something." Mac laid back and laughed. The stress left and he melted into the floor. He looked at Riley his face serious, his eyes sad.

"I didn't do it. You did." Riley rolled her eyes. She stood up and held out a hand. Mac groaned and stood up. His knees wobbled. Bozer ran into the room. He slowed and let out a deep breath.

"Desi's bringing the truck around-you guys ok?" Mac's knees wobbled more. Adrenaline crash. Bozer ducked under his arm.

"You gonna pass out? I told you breakfast was the most important meal-" Mac stared at the ground mentally going over the configuration of the bomb- A smack on the back of his head jerked him awake. He looked over at Riley.

"What was that?"

"No,going into your head!"

"That's one way of doing it." Bozer chuckled.

"You're worse than Jack." Mac said pouting. Riley patted his cheek affectionately.

"That's cuz I love ya buddy." Mac raised an eyebrow at the terrible Jack impression. He straightened pulled his arm away from Bozer and pulled Riley into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Riley. I didn't save the world, you did."

"That's why you're not alone, Mac. We're all here, even Jack." Mac swallowed and backed away. Riley reached up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't carry the world alone, Mac."

"Or you do, and we carry you." Bozer added with a shrug. Mac nodded. He sniffed and straightened.

"Got it."

"Good, let's go home."

"I think we need to fatten you up." Mac rolled his eyes.

"And beer." Desi said from the door. She'd watched the whole thing, but knew Mac needed his two closest friends. Mac swallowed. He glanced at Bozer.

"I am a little hungry."

"Four course meal it is!"

"Boze!"

"I think a six course, you know extra dessert."

"Ice cream sundaes-"

"Cake!"

"Ice cream sundaes."

"Cake and ice cream sundaes." Mac laughed. He glanced back at the bomb and took a deep breath. He fell into step behind the others.


End file.
